1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water draining method and the draining pipe adapted for roads, mountains, mountainsides, protective hillsides, retaining walls, grass slopes, airport runways, highways, football fields, grass slopes, stone dams, embankments, landfills, farms, irrigating and draining systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water draining system used in roads includes draining ditches disposed therein to communicate with drain wells, however such a conventional water draining system can not effectively drain water during raining season.
Besides, the water draining structure are not be used in agriculture, forestry, mountains, mountainsides, protective hillsides, retaining walls, grass slopes, airport runways, highways, football fields, stone dams, and embankments.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.